There have been developed image processing apparatuses that perform various types of image processing on an image obtained by medical image diagnosis apparatuses, such as X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatuses and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses.
Such an image processing apparatus, for example, receives display conditions, such as a window width and a window level, for displaying an area including a specific region (e.g., a heart and a lung) from a user, such as a doctor who interprets radiograms. The image processing apparatus displays an image on a display under the received display conditions. The image processing apparatus thus displays the area including the specific region. The user gives, to the image processing apparatus, an instruction to perform segmentation for extracting only the specific region from the area displayed under the display conditions so as to observe only the specific region. When receiving the instruction, the image processing apparatus performs segmentation to extract the specific region from the displayed area and displays the extracted specific region on the display.